How do I say I Love You?
by TigressAngel
Summary: Ginny steps off the Hogwarts Express, marking her sixth year at Hogwarts, and she realizes that this may be her last chance to tell Harry how she truly feels about him. songfic: Based on “You Don’t See Me” by Josie and the Pussycats.


How do I say "I Love You?"  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any character associated with Harry Potter. Nor do I know JK Rowling. I also do not intend to make money off this fanfic, because that is all it is: a fanfic!  
  
Summary: Ginny steps off the Hogwarts Express, marking her sixth year at Hogwarts, and she realizes that this may be her last chance to tell Harry how she truly feels about him. *songfic: Based on "You Don't See Me" by Josie and the Pussycats.*  
  
Ginny Weasley flipped her long, flaming red hair out of her face as a strong wind blew it astray. iI can't believe I only have one more year at Hogwarts, and Ron won't be there with me,/i she thought as she sighed out loud. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him. He was running his hands through his unruly jet-black hair as he bid his two best friends farewell. Both Hermione and Ron looked sad to him go. Ginny herself had heard from Hermione that he was going into Auror training. It suited him. Harry Potter had always been one to fight evil, no matter what the risk to himself. Ginny's heart sank as she realized that she wouldn't see Harry this summer, or any other summer for that matter. iWill I ever see him again?/i   
  
Ginny tore her eyes from Harry and sank sadly into a nearby bench. Colin Creevey, who had just stepped off the train, looked at Ginny questioningly. She noticed his stare and just shook her head, so he waved goodbye and disappeared among the line of students waiting to be let out of the barrier into the muggle King's Cross Station. Ginny thought about the last two years when she had grown closer to Harry. It seemed as if that time when she had a silly crush on him was another life!   
  
At one point, Ginny had even dated a Ravenclaw named Michael Corner. It was at that time that she had convinced herself, and everyone else for that matter, that she was over Harry. But she had been so very wrong. Ginny had realized last summer that she was hopelessly in love with Harry Potter, and there was nothing she could do about it because they were just friends.  
  
So Ginny continued to be friends with Harry and acted as if nothing had changed, but all the while she fell more and more in love with him as the year had passed. She watched him flirt with other girls older and, in her opinion, much more beautiful than she. It broke her heart.   
  
iThis is the place where I sit  
  
This is the part where I love you too much  
  
This is as hard as it gets  
  
Cause I'm getting tired of pretending I'm tough  
  
I'm here if you want me  
  
I'm yours, you can hold me  
  
I'm empty and aching and tumbling and breaking  
  
Cause you don't see me  
  
And you don't need me  
  
And you don't love me  
  
The way I wish you would  
  
The way I know you could/i  
  
A single tear rolled down Ginny's freckled face as she thought about Harry. There was no way he could ever love her, not when he had so many other girls at his feet. He had long since grown from a scrawny teenager into a handsome young man. Ginny wiped the tear from her face and looked up to see Hermione walking over to her. "I can't believe I'm not going back to Hogwarts next year! Ginny….what's wrong?" Ginny looked down at her feet. "The same thing that's always wrong, except now it's even worse because I don't know when I'm going to see him again!"  
  
Hermione sighed as she watched another tear roll down Ginny's cheek. "Maybe you should tell Harry how you feel. Even if there isn't a chance he could ever have feelings for you, it's not like he's going to be mean about it. He'll let you down easy, if that is the case." Ginny looked up at Harry, who had his back turned towards her, and thought about all the times as a silly young girl she had dreamed of him falling in love with her and sweeping her off her feet. Those had been silly school girl dreams. Nowadays she imagined herself telling him how much she loved him. Each time, in her daydream, he would look her in the eyes and say that he felt that way too. She remembered all the times she lay awake at night, wishing she had the courage to tell him the truth, but it never came.   
  
iI dream a world where you understand  
  
And I dream a million sleepless nights  
  
I dream of fire when you're touching my hand  
  
But it twists into smoke when I turn on the light  
  
I'm speechless and faded  
  
It's too complicated  
  
Is this how the book ends? Nothing but good friends  
  
Cause you don't see me  
  
And you don't need me  
  
And you don't love me  
  
The way I wish you would/i  
  
Ginny suddenly felt that burst of courage that she had prayed for all year long. She stood up and brushed past Hermione, who gave her an encouraging smile and followed her over to where Harry and Ron were chatting with Seamus and Dean about the Quidditch matches the past year. "Ravenclaw was such a pushover this year and normally they're out biggest threat… Oh! Hi Ginny! I was wondering where you had gotten off to!" Harry smiled in welcome at Virginia Weasley, who had appeared at his side just seconds before. She looked at him, still feeling that courage coursing through her veins. "Can I talk to you? In private?" Harry looked at her, confusion and surprise written all over his handsome face. Rather unsteadily he replied, "Sure Ginny."   
  
Ginny took Harry by the hand and led him to the far end of the platform which was now empty. When she turned to look him in the eyes, she felt the courage start to slip away. Before it disappeared completely, she blurted out, "I love you!" Harry's face turned slightly pale and then pink in the cheeks. "W-What did you say?"   
  
Ginny sighed, knowing she had already committed suicide, so she confessed everything. "Harry, I love you. Not that silly school girl crush I had on years ago when we first met at this very train station, but real love. I've loved since last summer and I tried to hide and I tried to forget it, but I couldn't. The only thing I achieved was falling more in love with you. I love the way you laugh when something really amuses you. I love the way you run your hands through your hair when you're not sure what to do, and the way your eyes reflect the fire in the common room at night. I love the way you bear your soul to me and Ron and Hermione. I love your temper tantrums and your apologies when you get out of hand. I love you Harry, not the Boy Who Lived, but you. The Harry that has trusted me with some of his deepest secrets and the Harry who found the strength to trust in his friends when he needed help getting past Sirius' death. And my heart has broken more and more with each day that went by without you knowing. I'm falling apart at your feet, Harry."  
  
iThis is the place in my heart  
  
This is the place where I'm falling apart  
  
Isn't this just where we met  
  
Is this the last chance that I'll ever get  
  
I wish I was lonely  
  
Instead of just only  
  
Crystal and see-through and not enough to you  
  
Cause you don't see me   
  
And you don't need me  
  
And you don't love me  
  
The way I wish you would  
  
Cause you don't see me  
  
And you don't need me  
  
And you don't love me  
  
The way I wish you would  
  
The way I know you could/i  
  
Harry took Ginny's hands in his own and whispered something that only the two of them could hear. And that is the end.  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it! I really enjoyed writing this! It took me about an hour to write, but a month to get around to writing! LOL! Please review! I would enjoy some constructive criticism! This is my very first songfic, so bear with me. 


End file.
